I Miss You traduction français
by Dead-chips
Summary: Un One-shot de Chipmouskin, que j'ai traduite de l'anglais. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi évidemment.


Parfois, quand L'Epouvanteur sortait, Alice et moi parlions. C'était agréable, juste entre nous deux, dans la maison de l'Epouvanteur à Chipenden. Cela m'a fait penser aux mots quelle m'avait dit après que nous ayons détruit le Fléau.

"Un jour cette maison nous appartiendra, Tom. Tu ne crois pas ?"

J'avais haussé les épaules et lui avais dit que personne ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir. Mais dans les moments où nous étions assis à parler, je pouvais sentir la vérité dans ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer être à Chipenden sans Alice.

Mais maintenant Alice été partie, à la demande de l'Epouvanteur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère après lui, particulièrement quand je repensé à tout ce qu'Alice avait fait pour nous. Je savais qu'il trouvait cela mal et dangereux, mais elle l'avait fait dans les meilleurs intentions, non ?

Alice ne voulait pas être mauvaise. Je le savais plus que quiconque. Peu importe ce que le Démon m'ais dit, Alice a essayé d'être bonne. Une partie de moi se demande toujours s'il y avait une certaine vérité aux mots du Malin. Alice avait-elle essayé de se battre avec l'obscur pour moi ? Une partie de moi aurait aimé pensée cela. Mais le Malin est aussi le Père du Mensonge et il ferait quoi que ce soit pour me duper. Je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en ce qu'il en avait dit, même pas un morceau de ses paroles.

J'ai toujours le souvenir d'Alice m'embrassant avec ses lèvres brulantes, un sentiment de malaise mélangé à de l'obsession qui réapparait. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait PAS partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte moi non plus, je me suis senti terriblement blessé à son départ et J'avais peur ce qui lui arriverait dans Pendle. J'avais peur qu'elle soit blessée, ou pire, qu'elle appartienne pour toujours à l'obscur...

J'été de retour à Chipenden avec l'Epouvanteur, encore..., mais la maison respirait le vide. J'étais pourtant tellement habitué au grattement du stylo d'Alice sur le papier quand elle copié les textes de l'Epouvanteur .Plus jamais nous ne partagerions des sourires complice lors du dîner, malgré les regards désapprobateurs de l'Epouvanteur. Ses sourires été tellement éblouissant, tellement enthousiaste... Cette ambiance me manque...Alice me manque.

Je ne suis pas sur que voir le visage d'Alice dans un miroir ai amélioré ou empiré la situation. C'est un soulagement pour moi de la voir et quand je la regarde, j'ai très envie de souffler sur le miroir et d'écrire un message sur le verre pour savoir si elle va bien. Mais je me retiens, me jetant sur le lit et m'éloignant du miroir, résistant à la tentation. J'ai gardé ma promesse auprès de l'Epouvanteur, Même si cela me blesse de ne pas savoir quelle chemin à choisis Alice. Tout le monde me répétait sans cesse, "Alice ferait n'importe quoi pour toi." Même mon maître. La culpabilité me ronge l'estomac. Pourquoi je n'avais rien pu faire pour elle ?

Quand bien même, l'Epouvanteur m'énerver quand il appelait Alice, "la fille." Elle avait un nom, après tout. Je lui en ai voulu de la garder si loin. Peut-être était-elle la fille du Démon, mais je connaissais Alice. Je savais qu'elle n'essayerai pas de me blesser ou de me faire du mal.

Mais alors je me rappela quand elle utilisait l'Obscur. J'été toujours effrayé. Je m'été mis en tête qu'elle était une sorcière pernicieuse. Alice se dirigerait peut-être dans la mauvaise direction...

L'Epouvanteur n'a pas eu confiance en elle, d'ailleurs il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, peut-être avait il raison. Je me suis demandé ce que ma Mère penserait d'Alice, maintenant. Penserait-elle toujours qu'Alice avait une chance, qu'elle n'été pas mauvaise ?

Avec toutes ces pensées tourbillonnant dans ma tête, je me mis à soupirer, fatigué. Je me sentais en conflit contre moi-même. Quelle partie d'Alice appartenait à la lumière, quelle partie appartenait à l'Obscur ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste appartenir ... aux deux partie, ou quelques parts au milieu ? Et si la prophétie de Tibbs se réalisait ? L'Epouvanteur, lui, ne croyait en aucune prophétie, mais mon expérience avec les visions de ma Mère sur l'avenir me faisait douter. Je chuchotai les mots de la prophétie doucement, mon corps se raidissant malgré ma volonté.

"Je vois une fille, bientôt être une femme. La fille qui partagera ta vie. Elle t'aimera, elle te trahira et finalement elle mourra pour toi." Alice me trahirait-elle ? Mourrait-elle pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas y pensé.

Je jeté un coup d'œil en bas à mon bras gauche, mes yeux se posèrent sur les quatre cicatrices en forme de croissant.

"Tu es à moi maintenant, Tom!"m'avait crié Alice. Elle avait posé sa marque sur moi. Mais maintenant, aucune autre sorcière ne pourrait jamais essayer de me contrôler. Je me demandai si Alice pourrait me contrôler maintenant. Je n'appréciais pas beaucoup c'est vrai mais maintenant cela ne me dérangeais plus. J'été surtout triste, me rappelant Alice et les moments que nous avions passé ensemble.

"Qu'utilises-tu ?," Avais-je demandé alors qu'elle tenait ma main gauche. "Fascination ou Séduction ?" Lui avais-je posé silencieusement, l'Epouvanteur n'aurait pas aimé me surprendre à tenir la main d'Alice.

Mais cette sensation été loin d'être désagréable et je n'avais aucune envie de retirer ma main même si Alice me laissait le faire si je le voulais. Elle m'avait souri et avait répondu, "Les deux", avec une voie malicieuse. Qui néanmoins, me faisait toujours sourire.

A ce souvenir, je souris encore, touchant ma cicatrice du bout des doigts. "Qu'est ce qu'Alice me manque..."pensais-je.

Soudainement, il y eut un petit coup derrière la porte et l'Epouvanteur entra dans ma chambre.

"Et bien mon garçon ? Tu as à peine mangé au dîner. Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir au gobelin ma parole !"

"Désolé," m'excusais-je. "Mon esprit est en conflit avec mes pensées et j'en ai perdu l'appétit."

"Quelque chose te dérange "me demanda t'il avec bonté. Je le regardais un long moment. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer qu'Alice me manquait ? Il n'aurait pas aimé entendre parler d'elle et il m'aurait grondé. Je secouais la tête et haussais les épaules.

"Je suis juste fatigué. Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant. Il me regarda fixement. J'été certains qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais il partit et se contenta de secouer la tête, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et un peu plus tard, incapable de dormir et toujours, les pensées à propos d'Alice volant dans ma tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que mon miroir commençais à éclaircir et toujours allongé, j'observé son visage, devenue d'une clarté étonnante.

C'est comme si mes pensées me l'avaient apportée. je l'observais souffler sur le miroir jusqu'à ce que la buée se forme et je la vis écrire quelque chose. Je me levai pour tenter de déchiffrer son message.

"Tom, seuqnam em uT"

"Tu me manques, Tom". J'avais promis à l'Epouvanteur que je n'entrerais pas en contact avec elle. Je ne pouvais désobéir et je souri tristement en lui faisant un signe de la main, inclinant la tête. Je m'avançai et souleva deux doigts "Toi aussi". J'espérai qu'elle ait compris...

Il me sembla que oui, car elle me sourit et son image commença à disparaître. J'observai au cas où elle réapparaîtrait, mais je ne vis que mon propre reflet. Je soupirai lourdement, mettant mes espoirs de coté.

Son sourire vaudrait chaque réprimande que l'Epouvanteur m'infligerait s'il nous découvrait...

"Tu me manques Alice".


End file.
